the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SmithAndGillan/Boarding School - 2.10
If you haven't read the one before then read it here. ---- In the prison Jambie:We need a way to get that map Nakiyah:Yeah maybe uh we can just jump them? Rachel:We're not rebels Alba:What about Corrin? Alaisia:Alba,she abandoned us,she made her choice.I just want this to be over. Liv:She's right Alba Alba:URGH *she sits on the side,until one of the guards come over and whispers something* Really Haley? Haley:Yeah,I know where she is and I managed to knock the guard out,come before someone notices *she goes* Bailey:Where you going Alba? Alba:Bathroom Bailey:It's right there.. Alba:No thanks *she leaves* In Tyler's Apartment Corrin:Gosh I am so cold... Tyler:There's blankets upstairs *She goes until someone knocks* Corrin:Tyler! Someone's here Tyler:Stay here *grabs a hammer* *He goes and opens the door quickly until he sees Alba and Haley* Alba:CORRIN! Corrin:ALBA! *They hug* Haley:Yeah..uh hey? Tyler:Hello... Alba:Why didn't you tell me you ran off with him Corrin:I'm so sorry,I wanted to get away from this nonsense,so sorry.. Alba:OH Corrin,but we have blueprints for a Time Machine... Haley:...woah what? Time Machine? Alba:YEah shush! anyway we need to get it back and build it and change time? Corrin:Wouldn't that be dangerous? Alba:Would you rather be in a world where millions of people are dead! Corrin:...Let's go Tyler:Wait don't go Corrin... Alba:I got this Corrin..I'll meet you back Corrin:K bye.. Alba:Look I know you love Corrin but like we have to go...and like you choose Corrin over me?I don't mean to be rude but like...Hello! Gorgeous girl here Tyler:Well you are gorgeous? Alba:I know and now we have to go so li- *Tyler kisses Alba when Corrin comes in* Corrin:Forgot my bag...Oh my god! Now I know why you want me to leave *she runs off* Alba:No Corrin Wait! You're such a jerk Tyler! WHy did you kiss me? Tyler:Because you're gorgeous? Alba:Doesn't mean you can kiss me? Tyler:Well.. Alba:You are such a URGH! *she runs to Corrin* Alba:Corrin wait! *Corrin turns around and hits Alba* Haley:Corrin! Corrin:HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! HE WAS MY BOYFRIEND AND I SEE YOU LIKE THAT! WHAT IS GOING ON She runs back to the prison Alba:CORRIN WAIT Corrin:LEave me alone.. Alba:No I mean you step in there you get executed! Corrin:Stop lying! Haley:ITS TRUE! Corrin:Really? *Soon a fleet of guards take Corrin away,then take Alba and Haley to the prison* Alba:CORRIN! CORRIN! In the prison Arjun:You GUYS! You ok? HAley:We found Corrin Dan:Really? Where? Alba:Execution Marie:NO! *starts to cry* Liv:We need to get her back? Sam:But what about the blueprint? Arjun:You are going to get that yourselves Marie:Wait plan? Bailey:Well we don't have one? Haley:I have,that guard...he never kissed a girl before and is a big nerd! Rachel:Haley... Nakiyah:What you gonna do Haley:HEY GUARD! Guard:Yes Haley:Well uh *she grabs him from the waist* Arjun:Cover your eye's Marie,his trouser's are rising Guard:H-H-Heel-Hello Haley:What's wrong? Guard:I-I-I don't really t-t-ta-talk to girls.. Haley:Ever kissed one Guard:N-N-Nu-Nuuu-No-No Haley:Pucker Up *she kissed him and soon the man drops to the floor,Haley grabs the keys and unlocks the doors* Liv:Nice one Hals Haley:Just lipstick impregnated with poison or hallucinogenic substances. Arjun:Ok so Me,Alba,Marie,Haley,Bailey and Rachel will rescue Corrin so leaving Jambie,Dan,Sam,Liv and Nakiyah to get the blueprint.Everyone knows where to go Everyone:YEP! *Soon They go in the hall which only a few people were* Head:...and this girl shall be executed Alba:We have to do something Bailey:Look there,a rope and the other of it are bricks over the executor and the others HAley:Take it out then? *Arjun sneakily goes to the rope and unties and then the bricks fall,but someone sees and they all move,soon the guards come in and the gang are in the middle* Head:haha you thought you were gonna win Alba:I'm sorry Corrin,we failed you Head:Well too bad cause all of you are going to die *she points her gun at Arjun*Starting with your leader..... Marie:No DON'T *The guards move the others with Arjun in the center* Head:Bye bye.... The end So you seen this and there will be 3 chapters left on the season! Are you ready for them? I AM! Tune in next time for the final 3 chapters of Adventure,Action and Love...Things may never be the same again..... Category:Blog posts